1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate a substrate processing system and related substrate process. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to method and apparatus for providing processing gases to a process chamber with improved uniformity.
2. Description of the Related Art
During manufacturing of microelectronic devices, inductively coupled plasma reactors are used in various processes. Conventional inductively coupled plasma reactors generally includes a vacuum chamber having a side wall and a ceiling, a workpiece support pedestal within the chamber and generally facing the ceiling, a gas inlet capable of supplying one or more processing gases into the chamber, and one or more coil antennas overlying the ceiling. A gas inlet generally includes one or more gas lines coupled to a nozzle with a plurality of injection outlets. The gas lines are usually connected to the nozzle from one side in a non-symmetrical manner. The non-symmetrical connection of the gas lines causes a skew in the distribution of processing gas from the nozzle resulting in non-uniform processing.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and methods for delivering processing gas with improved uniformity.